Kishigo Chpt 1 MAY NOT CONTINUE
by Salliona
Summary: MY FIRST EVER THING I WROTE/TYPED ON A PC SORRY IT FAILS! OTL!1111 I DO NOT CLAIM/OWN NOTHING TOKYO MEW MEW IS COPYRIGHT TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!1


Kisshu X ichigo & Pudding X Tart 1 'Thoughts' "talking" -  
It was a usual sunny day and ichigo was walking to cafe' mew mew and she began to think about somebody she never usually thinks about, Kisshu!, But why would she think about HIM?, ' Hes proboly on his planet now with some other alien girl, Being happy and stuff, But what about Masaya?, I thought it was him i loved'...  
"Ichigo!" a young blonde haired femal came running towards her ..."Ichigo...?"... said the young blonde female...  
"Oh um, hi pudding, sorry for not replying fast i was just, um, thinking"...Ichigo said nervously, "About what? Masaya again? your boyfriend right?" pudding said, Ichigo nodded, "yeah, but in a different way, i dont feel anything for him and now i just realized, i think i love somebody else..." she said frowning Pudding looked slightly upset seeing her friend frown, "Who?, I though you would ALWAYS love masaya, Wow," Ichigo looked at her friend scared about who she thinks she loved, due to them being enemies in the past, "Ichigo?" pudding said her name wondering if she was okay, "...Kisshu..." ichigo said almost in tears, "What?, What about kisshu?" pudding said curiously, "I-i think i l-love kisshu i think i have all the time through but then i look at masaya and normally i would've forgot about him, but, this time, i cant forget him" ichigo broke out in tears that were running down her face, "Oh..." said pudding who was thinking about her old alien friend pudding was looking cheerfull as always, but she missed tart,  
she looked at ichigo and started to talk again " hey ichigo its okay, c'mon where gonna be late for work!", ichigo lifted her head wiping the tear off "yeah, your right, lets go"...

On kisshu's planet what was returned back to full health thanks to mew aqua,  
kisshu was laying on the ground looking at the sky when he thought ' maybe we should return to that wierd world earth is it?, i know!, i 'll ask tart what he thinks!', he quickly teleported to tart unfortunatly pai was also there, he looked at pai with a frown,  
he then went over to tart "can i ask you something tart?", tart nodded then said "go on and ask im in a hurry" kisshu then pulled him far from where pai could hear and said "i have an idea, why dont we go back to that weird planet" "its called earth kisshu" tart said looking unhappy then he smiled and said "okay, sounds good to me but what about pai?" he said sadly looking at kisshu "well... if he says no then we'll leave without him!" said kisshu determind to get to earth to annoy ichigo again...'ichigo, i will return no matter what even if you love that stupid mortal ' he thought to himself, tart was first to break the silence, "lets go and ask him" they teleported infront of pai who didnt even bother to ask what they were talking about "hey pai, were returning to that weird planet again,""EARTH ITS EARTH!" tart interrupted then kisshu stared for a second and then continued"earth then, we are going to return to earth want to come?" kisshu said hoping he'd say yes "...fine just to keep you two outta trouble..." so they started to leave there planet -  
ichigo was working again, when she got bored then she started to wish she chose kisshu over masaya, then she sighed loudly she went outside and sat next to a tree kisshu who returned to earth teleported there and sneaked up behind her, she had her eyes closed facing the sky leaning back, kisshu then leaned over so they were facing eachother, then he spoke..."Miss Me Kitty?..." Her eyes widened and stared at him she then said his name in shock..."Kisshu?"

however tart on the other hand , was looking for pudding somehow he felt like he had to see her again, he then found her and ran up to her, suprising her she looked at him shocked "Taru-Taru Y-Your Back?" she then hugged him laughing making him blush alittle "its taruto not taru-taru or tart" he said annoyed a little she then said "oh sorry taru-taru, pudding is just happy" he hugged him tigher making him bluch more ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued, and please, say your opinion!  
and also mew mew power / tokyo mew mew is (C) to the ppl who made it i did not own tokyo mew mew / mew mew power is i did it would've ended different so i dont own it but i own the story, not the characters and stuff but i do own the story, thanks for reading (~Salliona.) 


End file.
